1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer keyboard, and more particularly, to a computer keyboard having a touch control display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In command to start executable programs in a computer more conveniently during using the computer, people often set hot keys linked to the executable programs as a way for starting the executable programs. In Microsoft Windows host, icons of the fast keys are placed in folders of the “desktop”. During the computer operation, the desktop displayed on the display panel is easy for people to click the hot keys to link the corresponding programs.
As another important part of the computer, the keyboard is utilized for inputting various commands to the computer system. The conventional keyboard is made up by mechanical control key area, and there are fixed character keys in the mechanical control key area. In this way, users can press a specific character key to send command of clicking a hot key, and execute a corresponding program practically. For example, users can press a character key having a mail pattern to execute an e-mail program. However, the positions and functions of the character keys on the keyboard are fixed, and users can not set the positions and functions of the character keys on the keyboard according to their requirements, but only can input command via fixed character keys. The functions of the keyboard are limited.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a computer keyboard capable of adding control keys according to users' requirements to solve the above problem.